


proximity

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tobio's got a fluffy lil crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: Tobio is not interested in girls. He’s not too interested in boys, either. He’s interested in volleyball.However, there seems to be one exception in his life. A stupid, idiotic, annoying, bouncy, adorable, bright ball of sunshine named Hinata that he can’t seem to shake.





	proximity

**Author's Note:**

> getting into hq really boosted my writing motivation huh  
> this is the most i've posted in forever lol  
> one more little note, this thing was actually started like a year ago and i just now finished it up  
> i only sorta skimmed over it, so it might be written a little weirdly, apologies!

Tobio is not interested in girls. He’s not too interested in boys, either. He’s interested in volleyball.  
However, there seems to be one exception in his life. A stupid, idiotic, annoying, bouncy, adorable, bright ball of sunshine named Hinata that he can’t seem to shake.

This dumb obstruction had affected many aspects of his life in the past few months after realizing his “small, non-fatal heart attacks” when Hinata praised him or clung to him were just signs of having a crush. He would go to sleep thinking about Hinata’s dumb face, his bubbly grin, his big brown eyes. And he’d wake up wondering when Hinata would text him, when the next time they’d practice together.

Along with the realization of his crush, Tobio realized that it wasn’t just about Hinata loving volleyball as much as him (a trait that, were he ever to develop a crush, his crush would simply _have_ to have) and that it was more about Hinata himself. Hinata never gives up, always pushes himself to go that extra mile. He sees right past Tobio’s infamous commanding attitude and isn’t afraid to poke fun at him or be close to him. Hinata’s always standing right next to him.

Of course, upon grasping his feelings for Hinata, Tobio was sent into a panic, wondering how in the world he fell for this hyperactive annoying ball of energy.  
And to add to that, his teammates seemed to notice his frenzy and were relieved to see he finally admitted his feelings. Which would have been nice if his teammates weren’t _constantly_ trying to help him out with Hinata, or if Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would stop snickering every time Tobio gets embarrassed at Hinata’s need to cling to him like a cat on curtains.  
He really doesn’t need the help. He and Hinata already hang out regularly, and he can figure out what to do with his feelings on his own anyway. Probably.

Tobio feels something press against his back as he’s finishing his stretches. Arms wrap around his neck and Hinata’s face appears at his shoulder as he leans across Tobio’s back.  
“Kageyama, wanna study at your place today?” he asks, his face close enough to Tobio’s that Tobio can smell that stupid sweet tangerine shampoo in his hair. It’s got him dizzy for a moment, and he has to close his eyes to try to keep his heart at a steady rate.  
It’s not really working, but he can try. He doesn’t look Hinata directly in the face, he knows better than that.  
“Are you inviting me to my own house?” Tobio grunts, leaning forward towards the floor, using Hinata as a weight to stretch.  
Hinata grins as he complies and puts his weight on Tobio’s back. “Sure! You want to anyway, right?” he asks, pressing his cheek against Tobio’s.  
Tobio could pretend he’s used to Hinata’s constant clinginess, but unfortunately, it still gets his heart racing.

Tobio can feel eyes on him. His teammates are no doubt watching this go down and either snickering (Yes, he can hear Tanaka trying to muffle it as Tsukishima covers his mouth with that damn smug look in his eyes), or in the Dad Corner, cheering him on (he sees Sawamura and Sugawara giving him a thumbs up off on the far side of the court).

“Are you actually going to study or are you going to poke around my room and play my video games?” Tobio sits up, pushing Hinata off his back.  
The way Hinata’s arms slide off his shoulders has Tobio’s attention, even if he doesn’t want it to. He fights to keep a blush down.  
Hinata crawls over to the front of Tobio and shrugs. “You always end up playing with me anyway,” he says, lightly punching Tobio in the shoulder.  
Hinata knows Tobio can’t turn down a challenge, he just wishes Hinata would challenge him to finish their homework, or something actually productive.  
“After practice! Your house!” Hinata cheers, then adds, “Even if you say no, I’ll still come!”  
He’s looking right into Tobio’s eyes, but Tobio’s afraid to look right back into those big brown eyes. He’s so distracted with trying to not look at them that he misses the beat where he’s supposed to reply.

“Hellooooooo, Kageyama!!” Hinata says, reaching toward Tobio’s head, likely to bop him on the head or something.  
Tobio snaps out of it quickly, swatting Hinata’s hand away and grumbles something along the lines of, “Fine, whatever. After practice.”  
Practice goes slowly. Normally Tobio doesn’t mind; he likes volleyball and practicing usually calms him down when he’s stressed. But today, Tobio doesn’t think even volleyball can calm his nerves. He just keeps glancing back at that dumb piece of sunshine, watches as he sets for him and how his face lights up when he slams the ball down to the other side of the net.

As usual, they’re the last ones to leave practice. Hinata’s tenacity never stops, it seems.  
It’s late, but the sun hasn’t dipped over the horizon yet, giving the sky an orange hue, rivaling the orange of Hinata’s hair.  
Tobio walks with Hinata (and Hinata’s bike) to the school gates and across the road to the hill’s lookout. Tobio watches out of the corner of his eye as Hinata kicks the stand up on his bike and stretches his arms over his head. The way Hinata’s nose scrunches up slightly when he closes his eyes at the peak of his stretch and then lets his hands drop back to the handle of his bike. _Cute. He’s so cute_ , Tobio thinks begrudgingly.  
“So. Your house,” Hinata turns to him, and Tobio quickly acts like he hasn’t been staring. He can’t really tell if he does a good job at that.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Tobio mumbles, turning on his heels and leading Hinata in the direction of his house. It’s not like Hinata doesn’t know the way, Hinata’s been over plenty of times, but the shorter doesn’t say anything as he follows behind Tobio.

Tobio’s mother is familiar with Hinata, too. She greets him when he and Tobio walk into the door, asking how he is, how school and volleyball has been, if Tobio has been treating him well. All the while, Hinata happily answers her questions with a silly grin on his face, sheepishly laughing.

When they make their way to Tobio’s room, Tobio plops down at the table, pulling out their notebooks. Hinata reaches for Tobio’s manga - of course he knows where it is - and flips through them.  
“You could at least _pretend_ to study for a while before you jump right into goofing off,” Tobio snaps.  
“You bought the new volume of this one, didn’t you? I haven’t read it yet!” Hinata hums, burying his nose in the book.  
Tobio rolls his eyes, leans back on the floor as he grumbles, “This is why you’re failing, stupid. If you don’t get to come to our next away game because you failed, don’t come crying to me.”  
“You’re just as dumb as I am, Kageyama!! If I’m failing, so are you!”  
“Don’t talk like I’m tied to your failure, idiot!”

After about 20 minutes, all studying is abandoned (although, Hinata abandoned studying the moment he walked through the door).  
So Tobio sits on the floor playing a handheld console next to his bed, where Hinata lays reading his manga. They sit in comfortable silence, only the sound of pages turning and the fanfare of Tobio’s game, filling the quiet in between.  
It’s not the first time Tobio and Hinata have spent time together like this, and frankly, it’s a bit relieving to just be in proximity to Hinata without the latter bouncing around and shouting in his ear.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata asks, peering down at him from over the book.  
Tobio doesn’t look up from his game as he hums a “What?” in response.  
“Do you like hanging out with me?”  
That catches Tobio’s attention, and he pauses his game and glances over his shoulder up at Hinata, who’s crawled to the edge of his bed to meet eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Tobio asks, eyebrow raised.  
“You always make a weird face when I ask to come over,” Hinata says, leaning forward and practically resting his chin on Tobio’s shoulder.  
Tobio sits very still, trying his best not to move. “That’s just how I look, dumbass,” Tobio grumbles. He wonders if he _did_ make a face. He doesn’t remember pulling a face, so if he did, it must have been involuntary, and that makes Tobio panic a little, wondering what kind of face he made.

“Hmmm,” Hinata hums, rolling over on his back and hanging his head off the edge of the bed. “If you don’t like me coming over, you just have to tell me,” he says, a hint of a pout in his tone.  
“I wouldn’t let you come over if I didn’t want you to, stupid,” Tobio turns back to his game, trying to ignore the way Hinata’s hair tips are tickling the back of his neck.  
“What a roundabout way to say you like spending time with me,” Hinata teases, reaching over and poking Tobio’s cheek.  
Tobio absently swats Hinata’s hand away, too focused on his game to fully indulge Hinata’s goading.  
“Kageyama,” Hinata calls when Tobio doesn’t reply.  
“Mm,” Tobio grunts in acknowledgement, but that’s not enough for Hinata.  
Hinata begins sliding down from Tobio’s bed, starting by putting his face right next to Tobio’s. Then, once Tobio ignores him, Hinata puts a hand on Tobio’s shoulder and leans forward to look Tobio in the face. Tobio focuses harder on the handheld console, though he can’t hold back his grunt when Hinata maneuvers his arms around Tobio’s neck, swinging his legs off the bed swiftly so that he somehow lands in Tobio’s lap. Tobio isn’t even sure how he manages that, but he finally sets the game aside to glare at the smaller.

Hinata lays his head on Tobio’s shoulder as he settles in comfortably between Tobio’s legs. Tobio’s used to Hinata hanging off him, leaning on his shoulder during bus rides, sitting flush next to him while they eat on the curb outside Sakonoshita. Tobio is _not_ used to Hinata straight up sitting in his lap.  
So Tobio freezes, his game still running (and he can hear the sounds of his character dying to monsters), not sure if he should hold Hinata’s back or shove him off.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Tobio asks, and he hears how shaky his voice is. His tone doesn’t have the bite it normally has.  
Hinata glances up at him as he answers, “Hm? What does it look like? I’m cuddling with you.”  
But before Tobio can even answer, Hinata grins and nuzzles his face into the crook of Tobio’s neck. It sends shivers down Tobio’s spine, and he tosses the handheld console onto the bed, the game over screen’s music playing.  
“That’s not normally something we do,” Tobio mumbles unsteadily. He’s not sure what to do with his hands now that he’s thrown his game aside, so he just lets them fall to his side.  
Hinata shrugs against his shoulder, “It could be.”

Tobio bites his tongue. He doesn’t want to admit that he would _really_ like it to become something they normally do.  
So instead, he just says, “What’s up with you? You’re clingy today.”  
“I’m clingy everyday.”  
Well, Tobio thinks, at least he knows.  
Tobio presses, “More so today. Something happen?”  
Hinata often gets more touchy when he’s upset, Tobio’s noticed. Tobio just figures it’s a way that he consoles himself.  
“Kageyama,” Hinata says, a little quietly. “I like you.”

And there it is. Hinata just… says it, like that. Tobio’s at a loss for words because he’s been working his way up to confessing but Hinata just _goes and does it first_.  
Hinata’s scanning his dumbfounded face, trying to gauge his reaction.  
“But… I like you??” Tobio says stupidly, and he means to only think it, but it slips out of his mouth.  
Hinata’s eyes go wide, and his face goes a little red.  
“Wait, what?” Hinata blinks, like he didn’t hear him.  
Tobio snaps out of his shocked daze and then scowls, growling as his own face is growing red, “T-that’s not fair! I was going to say it first, dumbass! Dumbass Hinata!”  
Hinata does the same, snapping out of his own surprise and retorting, “You were too slow! It’s your own fault that I got there first, Bakageyama!”  
“You came out of nowhere saying that! How was I supposed to know you were just going to confess right then and there?!”  
Hinata sticks his nose up and scoffs, “You should read the room better, Kageyama. It took a lot of courage to say that, you know!”

Kageyama pulls Hinata closer to him, flushing their bodies together. Hinata squirms under him before finding a comfortable position against his shoulder.  
“You can still say it back, stupid,” Hinata murmurs.  
Tobio swallows, gathers all his nerves together and mutters into Hinata’s ear, “I like you, Hinata.”

They walk to practice holding hands the next day, and it _definitely_ doesn’t go unnoticed by the team. The third years and Tanaka congratulate them as soon as they step into the gym, before either of them even say anything. Nishinoya gives Hinata a thumbs up, and Tsukishima makes some smarmy comment about how annoying it’ll be if they start making out in the middle of practice.  
Hinata’s proximity to Tobio only gets closer, evolving his small little touches to full on jump-hugs, pecks on the cheek when he gets excited, squeezing his hand as they walk home. When Hinata comes to visit, they still sit in comfortable silence, but with Hinata’s head in Tobio’s lap as Tobio runs his hand through Hinata’s soft hair, their homework ever forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> nothin like some good ol kagehina  
> this is also just another little oneshot to keep you company until im ready to start posting my big iwaoi project, enjoy! :"D
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
> >[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
